


El silencio de una carta - SpecialShipping

by Alvatarti



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Goodbyes, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Memories, Nobility, SpecialShipping - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvatarti/pseuds/Alvatarti
Summary: Una joven escribe una última carta a su amante donde se desvelan los verdaderos sentimientos.[SpecialShipping]
Relationships: Red/Yellow (Pokemon)
Kudos: 1





	El silencio de una carta - SpecialShipping

Todavía siento el remordimiento de la culpa remover mis entrañas. La siento cada vez que miro la foto que hicimos ese día, la foto que me diste antes de desaparecer. La foto que es uno de los únicos dos recuerdos que me queda de ti.

Algunos días me levanto de la cama, con la consciencia difusa, y te veo con el rabillo del ojo antes de que desaparezcas. Algunas noches sueño con que ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido, porque así no sentiría el dolor que ahora aprieta mi corazón. Pero a veces agradezco al cielo y a las potestades celestiales por que aparecieras ese maravilloso día y clavaras tus pupilas rojas en mis pupilas, porque si no nunca sería lo que soy ahora. Supongo que por eso debo agradecerte, aunque sólo eso.

Siempre supe que lo nuestro no iba a durar. No, ni siquiera funcionaría. Lo sabía y, sin embargo, me acerqué a ti y atrevidamente entré en tu vida. La verdad es que a día de hoy todavía no sé qué me atrajo de ti. Tal vez sea tu apuesto físico, tal vez tu frialdad inexpresiva, no lo sé. Hay una miríada de razones seguramente, así que es inútil intentar desvelar cuáles fueron. Lo único que importa es que me adentré en tu mundo y, como un náufrago en medio del vasto océano, me perdí en su inmensidad, sin poder encontrar el camino de regreso.

No era un mundo para mí. Era un mundo oscuro, escalofriante, perecedero. Tu mundo que lo compartiste conmigo y me llevó a la desgracia. No era el lugar apropiado para una flor delicada y hermosa en su apogeo, pues allí se marchitaría y moriría sin remedio.

No lamento mi imprudente decisión, pero me gustaría haber sido menos atrevida y ahorrarme este padecimiento. Ahora, después de estos años, por fin te he encontrado y he decidido escribirte esta carta. Tal vez ya no me recuerdes, pero yo sí. ¿Acaso crees que te olvidaría nunca? Fuiste, durante el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos, la razón de mi felicidad, y si he de ser sincera, te echo mucho de menos. Sin embargo, sé que es imposible, y lo imposible es imposible.

Todavía te recuerdo con claridad, como si sólo hubiera pasado varios días en lugar de años. Tus ojos rojos, tus hebras azabaches y tu inexpresividad heladora. Recuerdo también tu voz, seductora y aterciopelada. Si hubieras querido habrías sometido a todo el mundo con tu voz como me sometiste a mí. Pero lo que más recuerdo es la pasión ardiente que ardía dentro de ti, quemando el muro que construiste alrededor de ti mismo.

Aun siento en mi piel tus caricias, besos y manos recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. En mis hebras doradas todavía moran fragmentos de tu amor. Mis oídos se sonrojan cuando evoco el recuerdo de tu boca junto a mi oreja, aspirando mi aroma y susurrando secretos. Las mordidas en mi cuello todavía quedan grabadas en mi piel, y tu aliento lo aspiro cada vez que pienso en ti. Tus labios sobre mis labios, la suave sensación permanece todavía cada vez que paso mis dedos por ellos. Tus manos sobre mis manos, la sensación cálida me reconforta todavía durante las frías noches de invierno. Y aun recuerdo más, más caricias íntimas y más besos apasionados mientras recorrías con los dedos cada rincón de mi cuerpo, explorando todo y descubriendo cada fibra de mi ser. ¿Y qué recibí a cambio? Sólo una noche de placer prohibido y una despedida gélida como el acero al aurora.

Pese a ello, te sigo agradecida por ese espléndido baile donde danzábamos juntos al ritmo de nuestros corazones, porque fue mi mejor noche. No lo olvidaré hasta que la muerte me acoja en su seno.

Sin embargo, esa espléndida noche también causó mi desgracia. Todo lo que fui desapareció. Nada quedó de mi antiguo yo, excepto el último recuerdo que me dejaste tras tu partida, una semilla que quedó afortunada o desgraciadamente plantada.

Pero no te culpo de nada, porque fue mi decisión y sólo yo asumo la culpa de ellos. No me quedan más palabras que dedicarte, porque en verdad esta carta fue escrita sólo para despedirme definitivamente de ti, para abandonar finalmente los fantasmas del pasado y para comenzar una nueva vida. Sólo deseo que reces por nuestra suerte, nada más, en elegía al pasado y en respeto a una dama que alguna vez amaste.

Hasta que el destino nos vuelva a reunir, Red, adiós

Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Un relato que escribí hace ya bastantes años en un arrebato emocional por este maravilloso ship. ¡El Red x Yellow es uno de los mejores shipps de todo Pokémon! Por supuesto, sin faltarle el respeto a HoennChampionShipping... En fin, espero que lo disfrutéis como yo recuerdo haberlo hecho cuando lo escribí en su día. ¡Saludos, y espero os guste!


End file.
